List of Catholic churches in Rome
The following list of Catholic churches is incomplete. Several churches are known under more than one name, and many alternative names are included in the list. Standalone chapels are also included, but not chapels within a church. A *Sant'Agata dei Goti *Sant'Agata in Trastevere *Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura *Sant'Agnese in Agone *Sant'Agostino *Sant'Alberto Magno *Sant'Alessandro *Sant'Alessio all'Aventino *Sant'Alfonso *Sant'Ambrogio della Massima *Santi Ambrogio e Carlo al Corso *Sant'Anastasia *Sant'Andrea al Quirinale *Sant'Andrea al Viale Tiziano *Sant'Andrea Apostolo *Sant'Andrea degli Scozzesi *Sant'Andrea del Vignola (della Via Flaminia) *Sant'Andrea della Valle *Sant'Andrea delle Fratte *Santi Andrea e Bartolomeo *Santi Andrea e Claudio dei Borgognoni *Santi Andrea e Gregorio al Monte Celio *Sant'Angela Merici *Santi Angeli Custodi *Sant'Angelo in Pescheria *Sant'Anna dei Palafrenieri *Sant'Anselmo all'Aventino *Sant'Antonio Abate all'Esquilino *Sant'Antonio da Padova in Via Tusculana *Sant'Antonio dei Portoghesi *Sant'Apollinare alle Terme *Santi Apostoli *Santi Aquila e Priscilla *Sant'Atanasio a Via del Babuino *Sant'Aurea a Ostia Antica B *Santa Balbina Vergine *Bambin Gesù all'Esquilino *S Barbara alle Regola *Santa Barbara dei Librari *San Barnaba *San Bartolomeo all'Isola *San Bartolomeo dei Bergamaschi *Basilica Apostolorum *San Basilio agli Orti Sallustiani *San Benedetto a Piscincula *San Benedetto fuori Porta San Paolo *San Bernardino da Siena ai Monti *San Bernardo alle Terme *San Biagio della Pagnotta (degli Armeni) *Santi Biagio e Carlo ai Catinari *Santi Biagio e Francesco *Santa Bibiana *San Bonaventura al Palatino *Santi Bonifacio e Alessio *Santa Brigida a Campo de'Fiori C *San Callisto *San Camillo de Lellis *Cappella Sistina (Sistine Chapel) *Carcere Mamertino *San Carlo ai Catinari *San Carlo al Corso *San Carlo alle Quattro Fontane *Santa Caterina a Magnanapoli *Santa Caterina da Siena *Santa Caterina dei Funari *Santa Catarina della Rota *Santi Cecilia e Biagio *Santa Cecilia in Trastevere *Santi Celso e Giuliano *San Cesareo de Appia *San Cesareo in Palatio *Santa Chiara *Chiesa dei Cappuccini *Chiesa di Gesù e Maria *Chiesa del Divino Amore *Chiesa Nuova *San Claudio *San Clemente *San Cleto *Corpus Domini *San Cosimato in Trastevere *Santi Cosma e Damiano *Santa Costanza *Santi Crisante e Daria *San Crisogono *Cristo Re *Cristo Re, S Cuore di *Santa Croce delle Scalette *Santa Croce e San Bonaventura dei Lucchesi *Santa Croce in Gerusalemme *Santa Croce a Via Flaminia *Santa Cuore de Cristo Re *Santa Cuore del Suffragio *Santa Cuore di Gesù a Castro Pretorio *Santa Cuore di Gesù a Ponte Mammolo *Santa Cuore di Gesù a Villa Lante *Santa Cuore Immacolato di Maria D *San Domenico di Guzman *Santi Domenico e Sisto *Domine Quo Vadis *Santa Dorotea E *Sant'Egidio in Trastevere *Sant'Elena *Sant'Eligio *Sant'Eligio degli Orefici *Sant'Eligio dei Ferrari *Sant'Emerenziana a Tor Fiorenza *Sant'Eugenio *Sant'Eusebio all'Esquilino *Sant'Eustachio in Campo Marzio *Sant'Eligio degli Orefici F *Santi Fabiano e Venanzio a Villa Fiorelli *San Felice da Cantalice a Centocelle *Santi Felicita e Figli Martiri *San Filippo Neri a Via Giulia *San Filippo Neri all'Esqoilino *Santa Francesca Cabrini *Santa Francesca Romana *Santa Francesca Romana a Ponte Rotto *San Francesco a Paola *San Francesco d'Assisi a Monte Mario *San Francesco d'Assisi a Ripa Grande *San Frumenzio ai Prati Fiscali G *San Gabriele Arcangelo all'Aqua Traversa *Santa Galla *San Gallicano *San Gaspare del Bufalo *San Gelasio I Papa *Santa Gemma Galgani *San Gerardo Maiella *Gesù *Gesù Bambino a Saccopastore *Gesù Buon Pastore alla Montagnola *Gesù, S Cuore di, a Castro Pretorio *Gesù di Nazareth *Gesù Divin Maestro alla Pineta Sacchetti *Gesù Divin Lavoratore *Gesù e Maria, Chiesa di *Gesú Nazareno all'Argentina *Gesù, SS Nome di *San Giacomo alla Lungàra *San Giacomo degli Incurabili *San Giacomo degli Spagnoli *S Giacomo in Augusta *San Gioacchino ai Prati di Castello *Santi Gioacchino e Anna ai Monti *Santi Gioacchino e Anna al Tuscolano *San Giorgio in Velabro *San Giosafat al Gianicolo *San Giovanni a Porta Latina *San Giovanni Battista de La Salle *San Giovanni Battista de Rossi *San Giovanni Bosco in via Tuscolana *San Giovanni Calibita *San Giovanni Crisostomo *San Giovanni Decollato *San Giovanni dei Fiorentini *San Giovanni dei Genovesi *San Giovanni della Malva in Trastevere *San Giovanni della Pigna *Santi Giovanni e Paolo *Santi Giovanni e Petronio dei Bolognesi *San Giovanni in Oleo *San Giovanni in Laterano *San Giovanni Marone *San Girolamo degli Illirici *San Girolamo dei Croati *S Girolamo dei Schiavoni *San Girolamo della Carità *San Giuliano dei Fiamminghi *San Giuseppe a Capo le Case *San Giuseppe a Via Nomentana *San Giuseppe ai Prati *San Giuseppe all'Aurelio *San Giuseppe alla Lungàra *San Giuseppe dei Falegnami *San Giuseppe in via Trionfale *Gran Madre di Dio *San Gregorio a Ponte Quattro Capi (alternative name for S Maria della Pietà) *San Gregorio Barbarigo alle Tre Fontane *San Gregorio della divina Pietà (alternative name for S Maria della Pietà) *San Gregorio Magno al Celio *San Gregorio Nazianzeno *San Gregorio Settimo (VII) I *Sant'Ignazio di Antiochia *Sant'Ignazio di Loyola a Campo Marzio *Immacolata al Tiburtino *Immacolata Concezione di Maria a Grottarossa *Sant'Ippolito *Sant'Isidoro a Capo le Case *Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza *Sant'Ivo dei Bretoni L *San Lazzaro *San Lorenzo fuori le Mura *San Lorenzo in Borgo (= S Lorenzo in Piscibus) *San Lorenzo in Damaso *San Lorenzo in Fonte *San Lorenzo in Lucina *San Lorenzo in Miranda *San Lorenzo in Palatio (with Scala Santa) *San Lorenzo in Panisperna *San Lorenzo in Piscibus *San Luca a Via Prenestina *Santi Luca e Martina *Santa Lucia a Piazza d'Armi *Santa Lucia del Gonfalone *Santa Lucia della Tinta *Santa Lucia in Selci *San Luigi dei Francesi *San Luigi Gonzaga *San Luigi Maria Grignion de Montfort M *San Macuto *La Maddalena *Madonna del Divino Amore, Santuario della *Santi Marcellino e Pietro *San Marcello al Corso *San Marco (Evangelista) *San Marco in Agro Laurentino *Santa Margherita di Antiochia *Maria, S Cuore Immacolato di *Maria, SS Nome di, a Via Latina *Maria, SS Nome di, al Foro Traiano *Santa Maria a Setteville *Santa Maria ad Martyres (Pantheon) *Santa Maria Addolorata a Piazza Buenos Aires *Santa Maria Annunziata *Santa Maria Antiqua *Santa Maria Assunta al Tufello *Santa Maria Ausiliatrice in Via Tuscolana *Santa Maria Consolatrice al Tiburtino *Santa Maria de Monserrato degli Spagnoli *Santa Maria degli Angeli (e dei Martiri) *Santa Maria degli Apostoli (S Maria Regina degli Apostoli alla Montagnola *Santa Maria dei Miracoli *Santa Maria dei Monti *Santa Maria dei Sette Dolori *Santa Maria del Buon Consiglio *Santa Maria del Buon Viaggio *Santa Maria del Carmine alle Tre Cannelle *Santa Maria del Divino Amore (Santuario della Divino Amore) *Beata Vergine Maria del Monte Carmelo a Mastacciano *Santa Maria del Pianto ai Catinari *Santa Maria del Popolo *Santa Maria del Priorato *Santa Maria del Rosario a Monte Mario *Santa Maria del Suffragio *Santa Maria dell' Anima *Santa Maria dell'Archetto *Santa Maria dell' Orazione e delle Morte *Santa Maria dell'Orto *Santa Maria dell'Umiltà *Santa Maria della Concezione dei Cappuccini *Santa Maria della Concezione in Campo Marzio *Santa Maria della Consolazione *Santa Maria delle Grazie a Casal Boccone *Santa Maria della Luce *Santa Maria delle Mercede (Sant'Adriano) *Santa Maria della Navicella *Santa Maria della Pace *Santa Maria della Pietà *Santa Maria della Pietà *Santa Maria della Pietà in Camposanto *Santa Maria della Purificazione *Santa Maria della Quercia *Santa Maria della Scala *Santa Maria della Speranza *Santa Maria della Visitazione *Santa Maria della Vittoria *Santa Maria delle Grazie a Via Trionfale *Santa Maria delle Grazie alle Fornaci fuori Porta Cavaleggeri *Santa Maria di Loreto *Santa Maria di Perpetuo Soccorso *Santa Maria Egiziaca *Santa Maria Goretti *Santa Maria Immacolata *Santa Maria Immacolata di Lourdes a Boccea *Santa Maria Immacolata e San Giovanni Berchmans *Santa Maria Immacolata e S Vincenzo de Paoli *Santa Maria in Aquiro *Santa Maria in Aracoeli *Santa Maria in Campitelli *Santa Maria in Campo Marzio *Santa Maria in Cappella *Santa Maria in Cosmedin *Santa Maria in Domnica (alla Navicella) *Santa Maria in Monterone *Santa Maria in Montesanto *Santa Maria in Monticelli *Santa Maria in Pallara *Santa Maria in Portico (in Campitelli) *Santa Maria in Publicolis *Santa Maria in Sassia *Santa Maria in Traspontina *Santa Maria in Trastevere *Santa Maria in Trivio *Santa Maria in Vallicella (Chiesa Nuova) *Santa Maria in Via *Santa Maria in Via Lata *Santa Maria Liberatrice a Monte Testaccio *Santa Maria Maddalena in Campo Marzio (La Maddalena) *Santa Maria Maddalena De' Pazzi *Santa Maria Madre del Redentore a Tor Bella Monaca *Santa Maria Madre della Providenza a Monte Verde *Santa Maria Maggiore *Santa Maria Mediatrice *Santa Maria Nuova *Santa Maria Odigitria dei Siciliani *Santa Maria Portae Paradisi *Santa Maria Regina Apostolorum *Santa Maria Regina Coeli in Montesanto *Santa Maria Regina degli Apostoli alla Montagnola *Santa Maria Regina Mundi a Torre Spaccata *Santa Maria Regina Pacis a Ostia Mare *Santa Maria Scala Coeli *Santa Maria sopra Minerva *Santa Marta *Santa Martino ai Monti *Santi Martiri dell'Uganda a Poggio Ameno *San Mattia *San Michele a Ripa *Santi Michele e Magno *Natività di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo *Natività di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo a Via Gallia *Santi Nereo and Achilleo *San Nicola da Tolentino agli Orti Sallustiani *San Nicola dai Lorenesi *San Nicola dei Prefetti *Sab Nicola in Carcere *Santissima Nome di Gesù (full name of Gesù) *Santissima Nome di Maria a Via Latina *Santissima Nome di Maria al Foro Traiano *Nostra Signora di Guadaloupe a Monte Mario *Nostra Signora de Guadalupe e San Filippo Martire in Via Aurelia *Nostra Signora de La Salette *Nostra Signora del Sacro Cuore *Nostra Signora del Santissimo Sacramento e Santi Martiri Canadesi *Nostra Signora di Coromoto in San Giovanni di Dio O *Ognissanti *Ogni Santi *Sant'Omobono *Sant'Onofrio al Gianicolo *Sant'Orso P *San Pancrazio *San Pantaleo *Pantheon *San Paolo alla Regola *San Paolo alle Tre Fontane *San Paolo della Croce a "Corviale" *San Paolo entro le Mura (American Episcopalian) *San Paolo fuori le Mura *Santa Passera *San Patrizio a Villa Ludvisi *San Pietro in Carcere *San Pietro in Montorio *San Pietro in Vaticano *San Pietro in Vincoli *San Pio V a Villa Carpegna *San Pio X alla Balduina *San Ponziano *Santa Prassede *Santa Prisca *Santi Protomartiri a Via Aurelia Antica *Santa Pudenziana *Santi Quattro Coronati *Santi Quirico e Giulitta *Santissimo Redentore a Valmelaina *Santissimo Redentore e S Alfonso in Via Merulana *Regina Apostolorum *Resurrezione de N.S. Gesù Cristo *Santa Rita da Cascia *San Roberto Bellarmino *San Rocco *Santi Rufina e Seconda *''The Russian Church'' S *San Saba *Santa Sabina *San Salvatore alle Coppelle *San Salvatore in Corte *San Salvatore ai Monti (de'Suburra) *San Salvatore in Lauro *San Salvatore in Onda *San Salvatore in Portico *San Saturnino Martire *San Sebastiano al Palatino *San Sebastiano fuori le Mura *Santi Sergio e Bacco *Santi Sette Fondatori *San Silvestro al Quirinale *Santi Silvestro e Martino ai Monti *San Silvestro in Capite *Sistine Chapel *Santo Spirito in Sassia *San Sisto Vecchio *Santa Sofia a Via Boccea *Santo Spirito dei Napoletani *San Stanislao alle Botteghe Oscura (dei Polacchi) *San Stefano degli Abissini *San Stefano del Cacco *San Stefano Rotondo al Celio *Santissime Stimmate di San Francesco *Santa Susanna T *Tempietto di S Andrea (alternative name of S Andrea al Viale Tiziano) *San Teodoro *Santa Teresa d'Avila *Santa Teresa del Bambin Gesù *Santa Teresa del Bambin Gesù in Panfilo *Santa Teresa in Corso d'Italia (alternative name of S Teresa d'Avila *San Tommaso ai Cenci *San Tommaso di Canterbury (Trinità degli Scozzesi) *San Tommaso in Formis *San Tommaso in Parione *Santissima Trinità a Villa Chigi *Santissima Trinità al Monte Pincio (full name of SS Trinità dei Monti) *Santissima Trinità dei Monti *Santissima Trinità dei Pellegrini *Santissima Trinità dei Spagnuoli U *Sant'Ugo Vescovo *Sant'Urbano *Santi Urbano e Lorenzo a Prima Porta V *San Valentino al Villagio Olimpico *Santi Vincenzo e Anastasio *Santi Vincenzo e Anastasio alle Tre Fontane *San Vitale *Santi Vitale, Valeria, Gervasio e Protasio *Santi Vito e Modesto Category:Catholic churches Catholic churches